


Again, Till You Say You Love Me

by AwkwardMirae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, NCT Dream - Freeform, Short One Shot, Time Loop, Time Skips, just fluff and angst with horny jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardMirae/pseuds/AwkwardMirae
Summary: They're stuck in the same day till they make up."Fuck.." the pink-haired breathed out. Pulling away from Jeno's neck, facing him instead. "Why don't i feel anything?" the older placed his hand on the other's face, thumb stroking Jaemin's cheek. A sigh left Jeno's lips. "I don't know either","Our relationship really is fucked up, huh."
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 14





	Again, Till You Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a five-thousand-word shitpost with angst and wannabe smut, just saying. This probably doesn't even make any sense (realized i make weird metaphoras halfway through). ++ my brain is pretty much mush after trying to figure out how to not to multilingual mess. Sorry you're about to witness it
> 
> spoiler: they never actually go all the way in,, 
> 
> I'm a mess & with that early thank you if you bother to read this! :"

Jeno had been restlessly shifting his position for some time now, he couldn't find a good position to sleep nor even fall asleep. -- His restless actions had also woken up his boyfriend, Jaemin. Who's arms found their way to Jeno's waist effortlessly. Locking in there as the younger snuggled closer to his hyung. Jaemin was a light sleeper, and Jeno felt slightly bad for breaking his sleep. Plus he liked to stare at his sleeping boyfriend’s face. It looked so peaceful, forehead smooth to the opposite during his waking hours. Lashes falling to Jaemin’s soft cheeks, and faded pink hair framing his honey-skin ever so delicately. 

"Can't sleep?" Jaemin asked, humming a bit as his pink locks spread around the pillow and mattress caused by the tilting of his head to better view Jeno’s face. He heard a small huff from the blond. He adjusted his head to better look at his boyfriend, hands crossing Jaemin’s hands as they made their way to the younger's sides. Jeno nodded, bit too fogged to form words. "Poor baby", Jaemin muttered as he carelessly drew patterns on the other's waist. -- Voice ruff, yet ever so compelling. 

Jeno’s pout grew, as he moved closer to Jaemin. Their noses touching. Jaemin took for himself to make the move as he connected their lips. -- The kiss being sweet and innocent, at first, but slowly turning into a more intimate one. Jaemin sucked one the older's tongue, teasingly pulling away. A small smile spread across his lips. His boyfriend looked hazeled, mouth still slightly open, his tongue sticking out. The younger took quick action and sucked his boyfriend's sticking-out tongue for a few seconds before Jeno came back to his senses, and pulled away, huffing cutely. Jaemin giggled. "Your tongue is still quite sensitive isn't it?" Jaemin smiled a bit as Jeno wadded his nose. "What about it?" the cranky elder mumbled. "Nothing, it's cute", Jaemin hummed a bit as he continued to rub Jeno's sides. “You’re the horniest person I know", Jaemin just smiled. “And you love it”.

Jeno slid down in the bed so he could bury his face to Jaemin’s neck, humming meekly when Jaemin set his head on top of the others. Pretty quickly Jaemin could feel Jeno nibbling the sensitive skin that his(Jeno’s) shirt's collar exposed -- His blond hair brushing against the younger's jaw. -- "What are you doing baby?" the pink-haired male asked. The blond boy immediately stopped his actions. "Nothing", he answered as innocently as possible, his warm breath hitting Jaemin's skin. "Suure~", the pink-haired said, grinning again. He stuck his face to the latter's hair, messing his boyfriend's hair even more. Letting Jeno do his thing. 

Jaemin wanted to do his own round of teasing though. -- His hands slipped inside Jeno's shirt, making their way to the older's nipples. He played with them for a while. Noting how Jeno’s nibbles turned to butterfly kisses, to shaky breaths against his skin. -- Jaemin could feel how Jeno shivered under his touch, a small moan escaping his mouth. "You like that huh? So sensitive", egging his boyfriend on, Jaemin smiled smugly. He continued the simple round action for a while, before getting uninterested since Jeno wasn't making any sounds anymore (probably because the blond was biting Jaemin’s shirt to keep the noises down, but Jaemin couldn't see that). The pink-haired just wanted a reaction out of his boyfriend. For the most part. They settled in slightly disappointed silence. 

Jeno sighed. “Jaemin…” -- “Yes sweetheart?” Jaemin’s hand went back to messing up the older’s blond locks. “Is it just me, or have we been drifting apart? You know, we rarely talk, we just have sex", Jeno’s voice was unstable, he was probably on the edge of tears. The younger felt guilty, he had noticed the exact same, but just chose to ignore it. It wasn’t like the love he had for his boyfriend was slowly running out, right? He really, really loved Jeno, but things didn’t seem to work out. And it made Jaemin’s heart break. “I know, I know. And I do feel awfully bad, and I do want to fix everything, I just don't know h-how. I’m sorry baby", Jaemin murmured, hiding his face in the blond’s hair, once again. He was talking to himself more than anyone else. Thoughts riling, as gushes of guilt piled inside. “Don’t blame yourself, it’s not like I have been any better either. -- Sorry for being so snappy. “ Jeno replied back. Jaemin could now tell how unstable his boyfriend’s voice was. “It’s alright, don't worry about it", the pink-haired hummed a bit. Hugging the other’s body closer. “I think we should just talk more -- communicate more. So there wouldn’t be any misunderstandings", Jeno in an appeasing tone. “You’re right,” Jaemin agreed. He leveled himself with Jeno, locking their hands. “We have both day off tomorrow, right? How about we use that time for bonding. Let’s have a little bit ‘us’ -time. -- How does that sound?” the blond smiled sheepishly, eyes sparkling in the dark. Whether it was because of tears or hope, he couldn’t tell. Nevertheless Jaemin felt butterflies in his stomach while looking at the smiling older in the dark. Jeno still had that effect on him(Jaemin didn’t mind though). “Sounds great.”

Maybe everything was gonna be alright. 

\--

The next morning Jeno woke up to the smell of pancakes. What a cliche. Jaemin isn’t beside him, the latter must be the one making them. That’s just common sense. Jeno rubbed his eyes for a bit, while leaping his legs over the bed. His feet reaching a fluffy carpet, in which he gladly buried his feet to. The blond hums a little as he picks up an oversized blue hoodie from the floor. Quickly sniffing it, checking if it smells. Tossing the fabric-bunch over his white T-shirt, not bothering to get any pants. 

Jeno made his way to the kitchen of their small home.

"Morning sleepyhead”, Jaemin smiled at his boyfriend who's blond hair was still messy. "Morning", Jeno murmured, his hands sneaking to the other's midriff. -- Hands rubbing Jaemin's belly. “Did you sleep well?" the blond boy hummed in response. He just wanted to enjoy the presence of his boyfriend. -- Jeno having a slightly higher body temperature, he made Jaemin feel like melting. It made him sleepy. " Stooop~ You're making me burn the pancakes!" the pink-haired giggled turning around. The blond boy had started kissing Jaemin's neck. "Hmm, I'd rather have a full meal like you than pancakes", Jeno had a smug smirk on his face as Jaemin blushed from his neck. "So you don't like my delicious pancakes!" Jaemin slapped the blond's shoulder pouting. Jeno stopped for a second to admire his boyfriend's beautiful features, he forgot to respond. "I'll take that as a yes then", Jaemin huffed cutely. Jeno was woken up from his trans. "No! I mean- The pancakes work just fine!!" the blond tried to convince the younger boy. The pink-haired just laughed a bit before kissing the tip of Jeno's nose. "Then sit down, I'm feeding you", Jeno would've been extremely against said idea, if it wasn't for the fact that he was simply whipped for the younger. Who was now humming lyrics from the new song Apink just released. 

Jeno watched lovingly his boyfriend move around the kitchen, putting the pancakes on a plate with some syrup and whipped cream. "Take a picture, it'll last longer", cliche. "I'd rather take the real thing", the blond's comeback was quick and it included Jeno patting his lap. In which, Jaemin gladly sat. 

Jaemin was happily feeding Jeno. The older humming happily as well, opening his mouth as Jaemin shot pick up lines here and there. They made Jeno laugh (sometimes choke on his food), -- which made the pink-haired all smiley and proud of himself, excluding the choking part though it was kinda kinky. 

In general the morning started great for the couple. They were enjoying each other's company. Something neither of them couldn’t remember doing. 

Jaemin was in the kitchen doing dishes, he actually quite enjoyed washing them. They did have a dishwasher, but it was rarely used. Hence Jaemin's habit of washing dishes by hand. As he let the water run down the blue ceramic plates, he wondered where the past month had gone. It felt like grasping on to it was impossible, it just went through like water in a river. Frustrated sigh left the pink haireds lips as he turned the faucet off. THe only meaningful interaction they had had that month was about the heat being broken. And that didn’t even end well -- after the repair guy left Jaemin had fucked Jeno against the door of their bedroom, whilst being blinded by jealousy. The reason Jaemin even remembered that was, because it was one of the most satisfying orgasms for him. “Selfish fuck,” 

\--

“Jeno! Can you go to the store after you get the table back to one piece? We’re out of milk again", -- “Can't you go yourself? I'm busy", Jaemin let out a huff. Was this really gonna play out like this, again. Really? "Is it really too much to ask you to go down the street to get groceries? Don't start with me now." Jaemin was mad at Jeno because he couldn't do such a simple task. Jeno, on the other hand, was mad because Jaemin couldn't do the task himself. -- Stupid, right? 

"Why can't you just go yourself. I'm busy trying to fix a table YOU broke!" -- "Not my fault you fucking cannonballed me into it, because you were horny!" Jeno scoffed. Jaemin turned around, breathing in sharply, nostrils flaring. “You’re the one who started it in the first place!”

Even though Jeno thought it was stupid, (so did Jaemin,) they just continued the pointless argument. Both being more mad at each other for starting a fight rather than actually caring about the argument at hand. Jaemin crossed his arms, glaring at Jeno. "I'm asking for you to do a simple thing: get milk. While I'm doing dishes and trying to clean this apartment", the pink-haired was trying to stay as calm as possible. He didn't want to argue, but he was still mad. 

"Well, I'm sorry for not meeting your expectations, but I'm busy over here trying to figure out how to fix this Goddamn table! Maybe you could wait for me to finish this or go by yourself!" Jeno was swearing. A bad sign, really bad. 

"Sweetheart please, can we not argue like this? I'm tired of arguing like this. Why can't we just talk and sort things out like normal people?" Jeno froze. He looked up to meet his boyfriend's gaze. He looked hurt. A wayv of guilt washed over Jeno as he just stood there. His mouth opened, and closed, nothing came out. -- Jaemin turned away from Jeno. Sighing, he removed his gloves and apron. "I'm gonna get milk myself then", he said. In a rush, he took his phone, wallet and a fabric back. He slipped his flip-flops on, and ran out of the apartment. Leaving behind a confused, hurt, and guilty Jeno. 

A sigh left the blond boy's lips as he flopped to the couch. -- Covering his face out of shame. "I'm sorry Jaemin…" he mumbled. He looked over to the kit to see the water still running. His feet and mind feeling heavy he made his way to the sink, turning it off. He gazed at the cleaned plates that were left from the nice morning they had. Just like the nice atmosphere, the water had washed the dirt away. -- Jeno could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

\--

The day that had started of great, had taken a quick turn. The arguing couple didn't talk to each other at all. Just stealing glances and sad sighs. -- And it was stupid, but both were too stubborn to give up their pride and apologize. 

Jeno was leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of water. As Jaemin entered the kitchen. He was hesitant, looking at Jeno with bleeding eyes. "What's wrong, sweets?" the blond-haired asked, putting his glass aside. Jeno carefully moved closer to Jaemin. Finally letting down his walls, and allowing himself to be emotional. Wrapping one arm around the pink-haired boy's waist, the other caressing his cheek. Jaemin automatically melted to the other's touch, burying his face the fabric of Jeno's blue hoodie.

They stood like that for some time. Before Jeno could feel the younger softly nibbling the sensitive skin over his collar bones, almost like mocking him for doing that the night before. It made the before mentioned stiff, hand falling from the waist it wast holding before. -- Were they seriously about to do this again? Seriously? -- "Jaemin look, I-I'm not in the mood for this… I know i did the same last night, but i seriously don’t want this right now", the younger looked up at his hyung, seemingly confused and hurt. Jeno pushed past Jaemin, it was his turn to run away, nearly crying. Leaving his shocked and hurt lover alone. 

\--

The next morning Jeno woke up to the smell of pancakes. What a cliche. Jaemin isn’t beside him, the latter must be the one making them. That’s just common sense. Jeno rubbed his eyes for a bit, while leaping his legs over the bed. His feet reaching a fluffy carpet, in which he gladly buried his feet to. The blond hummed a little as he picked up an oversized yellow hoodie from the floor. Quickly sniffing it, checking if it smells(it didn’t). Tossing the fabric-bunch over his white T-shirt, he took sweats from the closet. -- Something felt awfully familiar. Didn’t Jaemin make pancakes yesterday? What day is it? Did he have work? A small panic rushed through Jeno as he grabbed his phone from the nightstand. It was low on battery, 44% to be exact. Checking the date, it was his day off. But how? Wasn’t that yesterday? -- Maybe the lack of sleep was messing with his head. Jeno sighed, he decided to check on his boyfriend.

"Morning sleepyhead, " have I heard this before? -- Jaemin smiled at his boyfriend who's blond hair was still messy. "Morning", Jeno murmured, his hands sneaking to the other's midriff. -- Hands rubbing Jaemin's belly. “Did you sleep well?" the blond boy hummed in response. He just wanted to enjoy the presence of his boyfriend. -- Jeno having a slightly higher body temperature, he made Jaemin feel like melting. It made him sleepy. "Stooop~ You're making me burn the pancakes!" the pink-haired giggled turning around. The blond boy had started kissing Jaemin's neck. "Hmm, I'd rather have a full meal like you than pancakes", Jeno had a smug smirk on his face as Jaemin blushed from his neck. "So you don't like my delicious pancakes!" Jaemin slapped the blond's shoulder pouting.

Jeno stopped for a second to admire his boyfriend's beautiful features, he forgot to respond. "I'll take that as a yes then", Jaemin huffed cutely. Jeno was woken up from his trans. "No! I mean- The pancakes work just fine!!" the blond tried to convince the younger boy. The pink-haired just laughed a bit before kissing the tip of Jeno's nose. "Then sit down, I'm feeding you", Jeno would've been extremely against said idea, if it wasn't for the fact that he was simply whipped for the younger. Who was now humming lyrics from the new song Apink just released. -- Jeno watched lovingly his boyfriend move around the kitchen, putting the pancakes on a plate with some syrup and whipped cream. "Take a picture, it'll last longer", cliche. "I'd rather take the real thing", the blond's comeback was quick and it included Jeno patting his lap. In which, Jaemin gladly sat. -- Jaemin was happily feeding Jeno. The older humming happily as well, opening his mouth as Jaemin shot pick up lines here and there. They made Jeno laugh (sometimes choke on his food), -- which made the pink-haired all smiley and proud of himself, excluding the choking part. -- In general the morning went great for the couple. They were enjoying each other's company. Something neither of them couldn’t remember doing in a long time. 

Jaemin was in the kitchen doing dishes, meanwhile Jeno was watching TV. -- Jaemin actually quite enjoyed washing dishes. They did have a dishwasher, but it was rarely used. Hence Jaemin's habit of washing dishes by hand. As he let the water run down the blue ceramic plates, he wondered where the past month had gone. It felt like grasping on to it was impossible, it just went through like water in a river. Frustrated sigh left the pink haireds lips as he turned the faucet off. THe only meaningful interaction they had had that month was about the heat being broken. And that didn’t even end well -- after the repair guy left Jaemin had fucked Jeno against the door of their bedroom, whilst being blinded by jealousy. The reason Jaemin even remembered that was, because it was one of the most satisfying orgasms for him. “Selfish fuck”,

\--

“Jeno! Can you go to the store? We’re out of milk again", -- “Sec, I wanna see how this ends" -- “As long as you get it, I guess” Jaemin didn’t feel like arguing. He felt like something would go terribly wrong if that would happen. He had a bad gut feeling.

Few minutes later Jeno stood up from the couch. “I’m going to get the milk. Do you want anything else, Sweets?” Jeno stood next to the door frame, watching his lover clean the counter up. The pink-haired had finished washing the dishes. “I’m craving strawberries for some reason", the younger laughed a bit. “Will do", Jeno smiled, his eyes crunching up. Jeno’s eye-smile always managed to leave Jaemin speechless. There was something in it -- it made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. “Thanks, hun", the pink-haired male smiled at the older. Jeno patted Jaemin’s pink hair. “I’ll be going then.” -- “Yeahh, right. Love youuu~” Jaemin giggled a bit, and gave Jeno a generous smooch on the cheek. “Love you too", the older yelled before he exited the apartment. Saying that made him feel butterflies in his stomach all over again. It felt like forever since the last time they said that to each other. The feeling reminded him of when they first started dating -- Jeno didn’t mind the feeling though. He liked it, alot.

The trip to the store was quick. Jeno decided he was feeling like getting some ice tea, deciding to buy coffee for Jaemin as well. Since the younger loved coffee. -- Jeno was next in line. “Hi, I’d like peach ice tea and caramel latte", the cashier smiled at the blond boy before throwing a wink at him -- which Jeno ignored. “Would you like anything else, handsome?” -- “No thank you", Jeno denied politely. He didn't like how flirty the cashier seemed to be towards him. Their body language mostly. -- Those serious ‘fuck me’-eyes were making Jeno uneasy, giving him a bad gut feeling. -- The blond-haired paid for the drinks, and left. The cashier did ask for his number, but Jeno told them, polietly, to fuck off. He was taken after all, and had no interest in cheating on Jaemin. He loved the pink-haired dearly, even though times had been tough for the couple.

\--

“I’m hooome!” Jeno yelled as he stepped inside the small comfy apartment he shared with his boyfriend. Jaemin’s head popped up behind the couch. Stupidly wide -- but an adorable smile spread across his face. “Oh, and I brought you coffee", Jeno raised the other cup. His own drink was halfway-done. Jaemin sprinted to the kitchen. -- “Thanks baby!” the younger smiled, he gave Jeno a quick peck before taking his coffee.

Jaemin was sipping his coffee and scrolling through his phone, while the latter was putting the stuff he got to the fridge. -- The atmosphere was warm and light. Jaemin was humming some song that had been playing on the radio a lot. 

The nice moment was ruined when Jaemin happened to take a glance at the container that held his caramel latte. “What the fuck is this?” eyes wide he looked at Jeno. -- You could almost hear the latter’s heart ace. “What?” Jeno asked stupidly, turning around. “This! What is it?” the younger almost pushed the container to Jeno’s face. His voice was starting to raise. Jeno’s brows furrowed as he read what was written to the cup. ‘Call me’, and a number. “That fucking cashier!” the blond cursed, metally face palming. “What cashier? Jeno, are you hitting on other people behind my back?” tears were forming on the pink-haired’s eyes. Could Jeno really cheat on him? He knew their relationship wasn't in the best state, but they still loved each other, right? Surely Jeno wasn't doing stupid shit like that? He was smarter than that, he had to be. Though, intelligence had nothing to do with it. Jaemin looked hurt, it made Jeno hurt. The atmosphere had gone from 0 to 100 in literal nanoseconds. “No Jaemin I- Please let me explain..” it sounded like he was bleeding for his life -- Jeno looked like a lost puppy. It made Jaemin’s heart soften a bit, but it hurt more.

His relationship was in the line -- not like it hasn’t been for a while now. The pink-haired male sighed. “Just go on….it’s whatever...not like our relationship isn’t in the rocks already…” The latter’s expression was a mix of horror and sadness. -- Jeno took a deep breath -- it wasn’t time to panic. “I-I…” the blond’s sentence fell short, falling tears distracted him. He felt so pathetic -- Jeno wasn’t a cryer. Crying was for kids and funerals -- but here he was, crying in front of his boyfriend. -- Jaemin was about to reach his hand out and wipe Jeno’s tears away, but he second guessed himself. It was his first time seeing the older boy cry, and they had been together for two years. It made his heart ache, of course it did. Jaemin cared so fucking much, and he hated that he cared, so much.  
“W-when I..I went to get coffee and the other stuff..” Jeno wiped his runny nose to his sleeve. “The guy….in the counter was really flirty, and they asked for my number..” Jaemin’s eyes widened, his mouth opening to say something, but no words came out. He just stared at Jeno. -- Why such stupid thing to get mad over? Why? He suddenly felt guilty for getting angry -- the anger now directed to himself.   
“I declined...but I guess they weren’t one to give up...and wrote that stuff to your cup..” Jeno inhaled, his breath being a low whimper. “I’m sorry i doubted you-” Jaemin started, his voice was cracking too. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you, I’m sorry", the pink-haired looked fragile -- he couldn’t even look at Jeno. “I’m sorry too", Jeno mumbled.   
"Can I hug you?" the blond boy asked. His boyfriend chuckled. "Of course", he smiled a bit, the latter shyly smiling back.

Jeno pulled Jaemin to a bear hug. His hands kept the younger as close to his own body, as he could. Jaemin's arms were around Jeno's neck, their foreheads pressed together. Light kisses were shared between the two -- Jeno could feel the generous amount of lip balm Jaemin had on. It had been a running joke between the couple. Jaemin led the next kiss, tilting his head a bit. Stating that this one's going to last, rather than following its ancestors.

Jeno hummed a bit, he could feel Jaemin's tongue sliding over his bottom lip. Not thinking much, the older grandet access. The latter could feel Jeno's hands slide from his midriff to his waist, almost on top of his ass, squishing a bit. Taking small breaks to catch some air, their tongues tangled together. Time to time Jaemin sucked Jeno's tongue, smugly giggling after every successful attempt.  
The pink-haired pushed the older to the fridge's door. Jeno let out a groan out of surprise. Jaemin's lips continued to travel down Jeno's jawline. Placing butterfly kisses -- sucking and biting on some places leaving bright red prints. Jeno closed his eyes, letting Jaemin do his thing. He let out a sigh, his mind was slowly clouding up, not because of lust though. Jeno felt like there was something heavy in his mind -- something was snickering in the background, and he couldn't get a grasp of it. But he couldn’t ignore it either. As much as he tried to focus on Jaemin -- who was now caressing his manhood, while placing sloppy kisses here and there, he couldn't. 

Jaemin hadn't said anything either. He loved to do dirty talk, so why was he quiet now? Neither of them were aroused.  
"Fuck.." the pink-haired breathed out. Pulling away from Jeno's neck, facing him instead. "Why don't i feel anything?" the older placed his hand on the other's face, thumb stroking Jaemin's cheek. A sigh left Jeno's lips. "I don't know either",   
"Our relationship really is fucked up, huh."

\--

The next morning Jeno woke up to the loud noise of an ambulance. What a nice way to start the day. Jeno groaned and rubbed his eyes, before sitting up. -- Jaemin isn’t beside him. 

The blond leaped his legs over the bed. His feet reaching a fluffy carpet, in which he gladly buried his feet to. The blond hums a little as he picks up an oversized blue hoodie from the floor. Quickly sniffing it, checking if it smells. Tossing the fabric-bunch over his white T-shirt, not bothering to get any pants. Jeno made his way to the kitchen of their small home.

It was empty. Jeno peeked his head over to the living area. No sign of Jaemin either. So the blond boy decided to return to the hallway. Nothing in the bathroom, guest room was empty too. -- Jeno checked their bedroom for the second time too. That's when he found the small post-it note left to his side of the bed. 

"I'm gonna come home late today. Boss called me at the last minute. I know we were supposed to spend today together. I'm sorry, let's at least spend the evening doing something nice.

-love, Jaemin" 

The blond boy sighed, ruffling his blond locks. His own dark brown hair was slowly creeping through the roots. - - He flopped on the undone and messy bed. Laing there, he let his thoughts go all over the place. He really had to talk to Jaemin when he got home. 

\--

Jeno sat on the bed he shared with Jaemin. His side was on the same side as the window. It was nearing midnight and he could see the street- and car lights shining through the cracks of the blinds. The sound of cars and busses driving, something peeping, it was somehow relaxing. 

It made it easier to exist, knowing that he was just a small piece of a bigger picture. To think that there were still other things out there. And this was only his story, it wasn't the right, but it wasn't the wrong. It was simply his. It felt nice to see the world go by even when Jeno wasn’t doing the same.

A lot of things had been pooling around his head for hours now. Some made it into tears, that ran down Jeno's cheeks. The others stayed stuck in his head, pounding around clueless. One thing that made itself clear though, was the urge to talk to Jaemin. -- But? Jeno didn't even know what was holding him back anymore. He had said the thing that bothered him out loud. But why couldn't he say any other things, he so desperately wanted to let out? He was pulling his blond locks out of frustration. Groans, huffs, and sighs repeatedly leaving his lips. He hated this. The distracting sound of the apartment door opening and closing. Jaemin was finally home. 

The bedroom door creaked open, breaking the silence and strong atmosphere, that felt so suffocating. "Jeno..." Jaemin fell silent, there was clear distress in, basically anything he did. "I wanna talk about us", they made eye contact with each other. It felt like forever since they had actually looked at each other. Guilt building up in both of their systems. They didn't know how they had ignored the pain in the others eyes.

"Go on, please", the blond's voice was quiet and raspy. Like he hadn't spoken in years. Jeno felt like something was pulling the words back. It felt bad, like he wanted to vomit. But he just couldn't. 

"We've been really busy and-" Jaemin sniffed quietly. "We forgot how to talk to each other. And it hurt -- a lot", Jeno could see tears forming in his lover's eyes. It hurt. He had sworn to protect those eyes, and keep them shining. But here he was, hurting the most precious thing he could ever have. 

"And I just want us to be like we used to. I feel like I don't know you anymore. -- I can't ignore this either. I think..." sigh. "I think we need to acknowledge what went wrong and try to improve on it", the pink-haired fiddled with his fingers. The light coming from behind framing him to the door frame, so beautifully. 

Jeno finally stood up. He walked around the bed straight to where his boyfriend was standing. One of his hands ready to caress the hurt looking -- eternal face. Jaemin took hold of Jeno's wrist, pulling the hand closer, faster. He just wanted to feel the older's touch. The latter was a bit surprised, but gladly pressed his palm among Jaemin's jawline. His left hand quickly found its place on the other side. -- Making the younger slightly shiver under the cold touch. 

Stepping closer, the two boyfriends pressed their foreheads together. "I'm sorry. I'll try to make it right for you, I promise", the murmured, pressing his lips on his lover's forehead, giving it a quick peck. "Let's try our best together, ok?" -- “Yeah",

Maybe everything was gonna be alright, because they had each other. This world couldn't be that bad, as long as they had each other. 

“I love you.”

“I love you more!”


End file.
